Sailor fuku/Sailor Moon
Sailor fuku Czarodziejki z Księżyca. W anime ; Pierwsza forma Pierwszy strój Czarodziejki z Księżyca (serie Classic, R, S). Na opasce na szyję oraz na czubkach swoich butów znajdowały się półksiężyce, a pośrodku swojej kokardy nosiła broszę transformacji. Dominującym kolorem kostiumu dziewczyny był ciemnoniebieski (kołnierz i mini spódniczka) a jej akcentem kolorystycznym był kolor czerwony (kokardy, klejnot tiary, buty, zakończenia jej rękawiczek, opaska na szyję. Jej buty sięgały kolan i miały białe, trójkątne zakończenia z półksiężycami. Jej kołnierz miał dwa białe paski. Na uszach nosiła dwa wiszące półksiężyce. Na swoich odango nosiła okrągłe czerwone spinki o białych krawędziach. W serii S'' zamiast czerwonego klejnotu, na tiarze miała półksiężyc, a ozdobą aksamitki było serce. W nowym anime ''Sailor Moon Crystal fuku Czarodziejki było wierne wersji z mangi. Moon prism sailor moon.jpg|Ostatnia scena z przemiany – Moon Prism Power, Make Up Sailor Moon Crystal Design.png|Sailor Moon z SM Crystal Moon crystal power make up4.png|Ostatnia scena z przemiany – Moon Crystal Power, Make Up Moon cosmic power make up4.png|Ostatnia scena z przemiany – Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up Sailor Moon (Prism - anime).jpg Sailor Moon (Crystal - anime).png ; Forma „Super” W drugiej połowie sezonu SM S i w całym sezonie Super S, jej fuku zmienił się prawie w całości. Była wtedy znana jako Super Sailor Moon. Na włosach miała dwie przypominające skrzydła spinki, jej kolczyki nie zwisały, ponieważ półksiężyce nosiła bezpośrednio na uszach. Opaska na szyję była żółta z czerwonym sercem. Paski na jej kołnierzu były żółte, a sam kołnierz stał się granatowy. Jej naramienniki zmieniły się przezroczyste i o bardziej przypominającym skrzydełka kształcie. Kokarda w talii była długa, przezroczysta, jasnoróżowa i pofalowana. W serii Super S, ta kokarda była nieznacznie krótsza. W pasie nosiła ozdobny żółty pas z powieloną broszką w kształcie serca, a najbardziej widoczną zmianą było to, że jak dotąd nie jej spódnica była niebieska, ale biała z żółtym i niebieskim obramowaniem na dole. Super Sailor Moon.jpg Crisis make up4.png|Ostatnia scena z przemiany – Crisis, Make Up Moon crisis make up4.png|Ostatnia scena z przemiany – Moon Crisis, Make Up ; Forma Eternal Sailor Moon Przede wszystkim pojawiają się skrzydła oraz zmienia się lekko podstawowe body. Zamiast jednej spódniczki są jakby trzy nałożone na siebie: pierwsza najdłuższa jest niebieska, druga czerwona, ostatnia najkrótsza żółta. Bufy na ramionach zastąpiły różowe, bufiaste rękawy z czerwonymi paskami. Rękawiczki są długie aż za łokieć i na dodatek mają wykończenia w formie małych skrzydełek (po jedno na każdej). Kokarda zmieniała kształt całkowicie: teraz przypomina skrzydła wojowniczki ale nadal w jej środku jest broszka. Z tyłu są dwie czerwone wstążki długie do ziemi. Buty mają wcięcie, odwróciły się kolory: teraz są białe z czerwonym paskiem. Na końcu również mają symbol półksiężyca. W sezonie Sailor Stars, fuku Czarodziejki prawie zupełnie nie przypominało oryginalnego. Czarodziejka nie nosi już tiary, a na czole ma złoty półksiężyc. Jej kolczyki miały dodatkowo gwiazdki przyczepione do półksiężyców. Opaska na szyję była czerwona z żółtym sercem i półksiężycem na dole. Jej kołnierz był ciemnogranatowy z trzema żółtymi paskami. zamiast zwykłych rękawków ma różowe bufki z dwoma czerwonymi paskami. Rękawiczki sięgają jej za ramiona, mają czerwone zakończenia, do których są przyczepione białe spinki przypominające piórka, a na nadgarstkach ma czerwone wstążki w kształcie litery V ze złotymi półksiężycami na nich. Zamiast przedniej kokardy ma podwójne skrzydła ze złotym sercem i półksiężycem na dole. W pasie miała czerwoną wstążkę spiętą półksiężycem. Jej spódnica ma trzy warstwy: pierwsza najdłuższa jest niebieska, druga czerwona, ostatnia najkrótsza żółta. Jej buty sięgają kolan i są białe, a każdy z nich ma czerwone obramowanie w kształcie litery V z półksiężycem na szczycie. Na plecach miała duże skrzydła. Niektórymi bardziej subtelnymi różnicami był np. brak „ochraniacza” na klatkę piersiową. Eternal Sailor Moon.jpg Moon eternal make up4.jpg|Ostatnia scena z przemiany - Moon Eternal, Make Up W mandze ; Pierwsza forma Sailor Moon (manga).jpg SailorMoon Icon.png|Sailor Moon w mandze Sailor Moon Artbook.jpg|Inny strój Sailor Moon z artbooka Sailor Moon Artbook2.jpg Jej strój był w większości podobny do wersji ukazanej w anime, miał jednak kilka różnic. Do półksiężyca na jej aksamitce był przyczepiony wisiorek przypominający Transformation Brooch. Na głowie nosiła białe spinki, jej tiara miała bardziej skomplikowany projekt, a jej kolczyki były zwisające pięcioramiennymi gwiazdkami z półksiężycami pod nimi. Kołnierz miał trzy białe pasy zamiast dwóch. W swoich pierwszych występach nosiła białą maskę, którą używała, by zobaczyć obrazy ludzi w niebezpieczeństwie, ale w późniejszych aktach zdejmowała ją tuż po transformacji. Ponadto w niektórych ilustracjach z artbooków miała pomarańczowe wykończenia rękawiczek i/lub czerwone rękawice i naramienniki, białą aksamitkę oraz białe buty z czerwonymi zakończeniami. ; Forma „Super” Jej kołnierz był w niebieski z przodu i żółty z tyłu, z kolorami mieszającymi się na na ramionach. Zamiast dwóch różnokolorowych pasków na dole spódnicy wydawało się, że kolory mieszają się ze sobą, tworząc subtelne przejście z barwy żółtej na niebieską. Super Moon and Chibi Moon (artbook).jpg|Super Sailor Moon i Super Sailor Chibi Moon ; Forma „Eternal” Jej opaska na szyję miała kształt litery V. Serca jej broszki i z aksamitki miały taki sam odcień różu, co jej rękawki, które na niektórych ilustracjach były pokazane jako przezroczyste. W PGSM left|100px Kostium Sailor Moon w PGSM był prawie identyczny z wersją z mangi. Jedyną różnicą była ozdoba kokardy – była broszka w kształcie serca, podobna do Cosmic Heart Compact. W musicalach Fuku Sailor Moon w musicalach miało trzy wersje: pierwsza odpowiadała formie oryginalnej, druga formie „Super”, a trzecia formie „Eternal”. W wielu musicalach najpierw przemieniała się w pierwszą, później w drugą, a ostatecznie w trzecią. Forma Sailor Moon thumb|right|200px|[[Satomi Ōkubo (Petite Étrangère)]] We wszystkich wersjach tego kostiumu kokardy, spodnia warstwa spódniczki, aksamitka, zakończenia rękawiczek i buty były czerwone, a kołnierz i spódniczka – ciemnoniebieskie. Początkowo jej rękawki były różowe, ale w późniejszych wersjach były niebieskie, a w najnowszych produkcjach – białe. Pierwsza wersja jej broszki była to złota gwiazda z różowymi klejnotami, kolejna wersja miała kształt serca i przypominała Cosmic Heart Compact, ale większość z nich przypominała jej pierwszą broszkę. Złoty półksiężyc zdobił jej aksamitkę oraz górę butów. Nosiła też półksiężyce jako kolczyki. Pierwotnie wszystkie wykończenia i paski na aksamitce były złote, ale w nowszych wersjach zostały zastąpione przez różowe ze złotymi akcentami. W musicalu La Reconquista nosi wersję odpowiadającą mangowej (oprócz białych spinek w musicalu z 2013 r.), a dolna warstwa jej spódniczki jest koloru czerwonego. Kołnierz jest ozdobiony czerwonym paskiem zamiast białego. Jej broszka to Transformation Brooch, a w musicalu Petite Étrangère – Crystal Star. Miyuki Kanbe - Sailor Moon.jpg|Miyuki Kanbe jako Sailor Moon. Marina Kuroki - Super Sailor Moon.jpg|Marina Kuroki jako Super Sailor Moon Marina Kuroki - Eternal Sailor Moon.jpg|Marina Kuroki jako Eternal Sailor Moon Forma Super Sailor Moon thumb|right|200px|[[Satomi Ōkubo (Un Nouveau Voyage)]] Ta wersja stroju była niemal identyczna z wersją z mangi i anime. Jej przednia kokarda, wykończenia rękawiczek i buty były różowe, jej kołnierz – niebieski, a jej rękawki i tylna kokarda – srebrne. W jednym musicalu jej spódnica miała trzy warstwy, górną srebrną, środkową złotą i dolną niebieską, ale później miała tylko dwie warstwy: górną srebrną oraz dolną niebieską. Nosiła srebrne spinki we włosach. Jej broszka na przedniej kokardzie była złota i miała kształt serca. W przeciwieństwie do mangi i anime, a jej klejnot tiary nie zmienił się na półksiężyc, ale pozostał czerwony. Początkowo wykończenia spódnicy, kokardy, rękawów, i body w pierwszej wersji były srebrne, ale paski kołnierzyka i wykończenia body w późniejszych wersjach były złote. W musicalu Un Nouveau Voyage jej buty, przednia kokarda i wykończenia rękawiczek były czerwone ze złotą ramówką, a jej kołnierz był niebieski ze złotym wykończeniem. Górna warstwa spódnicy była biała z szerokim złotym paskiem doszytym do dolnej krawędzi, spodnia warstwa spódnicy była ciemnoniebieska, a ona sama nosiła jeszcze pod spodem różową halkę. Jej rękawy i tylna kokarda były przejrzystoróżowe z różowym wykończeniem (w musicalu Amour Eternal były nieprzezroczyste). Jej aksamitka była złota z różowym klejnotem, a jej tiarę zdobił półksiężyc. Jej broszka to Crisis Moon Compact. Anza Super Sailor Moon.jpg|Anza Ōyama jako Super Sailor Moon Marina Kuroki - Super Sailor Moon.jpg|Marina Kuroki jako Super Sailor Moon Marina Kuroki - Super Sailor Moon2.jpg|Marina Kuroki jako Super Sailor Moon Hotaru Nomoto - Sailor Moon (Amour) 2.jpg|Hotaru Nomoto jako Super Sailor Moon Kategoria:Sailor fuku